And Time Goes By
by OurEchoes
Summary: Kurt's an insomniac who forgets anniversaries. Dave doesn't care. Drabble.


**Title:** And Time Goes By  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing(s):** Kurtofsky  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Summary:** Kurt's an insomniac who forgets anniversaries. Dave doesn't care.  
**Word Count:** 888  
**Beta:** None  
**A/N:** I honestly don't know where this came from. It's 6 AM and I still haven't gone to sleep and apparently that means I write Kurtofsky drabbles. It kind of sucks but the song started playing and I started crying and dialogue came into my head and this happened. Enjoy.

* * *

Kurt always found himself working best at the wee hours of the morning. He didn't know why, but inspiration hit him most when the majority of the city were asleep. He blamed it for years on bad sleeping habits, but ever since Dave moved in (Dave couldn't pay Kurt for him to live in Dave's apartment) that excuse had become entirely invalid.

Dave would fall asleep quite promptly at eleven o'clock every night and Kurt would attempt to follow suit. It was always pointless, it never worked, but he would still lay down with Dave when Dave would go to sleep and stay there for a few hours until he simply couldn't take it anymore and had to move (right around three AM).

Kurt had given up on real sleep years ago.

He figured being an artist entitled that.

So every night (or morning if you're a stickler for that sort of thing, which Kurt most definitely isn't) Kurt would get up and go to his "office" and "work". He'd draw new designs for his fall or spring collections and try to come up with the right color swatches, usually ending with a sleep-deprived visit to the local fabric shop the next day.

This night he was working on an evening gown when he heard heavy, sleep ridden footsteps trotting down the staircase. He smiled to himself. The sound stopped at the door frame and he continued to work and pretend as if he hadn't heard his boyfriend stumble in.

"Again?" Dave said, a yawn chasing his words. Kurt chuckled.

"If by again you mean as usual, then yes. Again." he replied. He laid down the current swatch and turned to see Dave walking over to their CD player. "What are you looking for?"

Dave shook his head as he looked at their collection of CDs, a knowing smile in place. Kurt wondered what was so amusing about their joined musical tastes but decided not to question it and picked up where he had left off on his design.

The room remained quiet for a few more moments before he heard the opening and closing of a CD case followed by the sounds of it being inserted into the radio.

_'Woah, my love, my darling'_

Kurt let out an excited laugh that may or may not have sounded like a squeak.

"You didn't?" he said, the corners of his mouth working hard to resist stretching full blown across his face. Dave turned back to him and bit his lip, smug grin still there, and nodded.

"Tomorrow's the 12th." he said. Kurt's smile dropped and he suddenly felt horrible.

"I forgot." he replied after a moment. Dave's grin didn't falter. "Does that not bother you?"

"I already knew."

Kurt tilted his head.

"How exactly did you know I would forget our anniversary, David?"

"You've been so.. busy lately and so tired that I knew you wouldn't keep track of the date." he said. He began to walk across the room and Kurt found himself standing up as reflex as opposed to planned action. Dave stretched out his arms, loose grey t-shirt hanging from his biceps, and Kurt walked into the embrace with practiced ease.

The song played on, a soft hum of instruments harmonizing in the background. Kurt closed his eyes and swayed along with that music, letting it take him away from everything save for the warm body pressed against him.

"Do you know how long I waited to kiss you again, Fancy? A real kiss. Not like the one in the locker room, but a full blown, 'I'll make you see fireworks and you'll shoot send em right back at me' kiss." Dave said, his voice a soft puff of air beside Kurt's ear. "Six years. It was six years before you let me kiss you."

David ran his hand down to the small of Kurt's back.

"Do you know how long I waited to hold you?" he said.

Kurt bit his lip and let his forehead bow down to rest against Dave's shoulder.

"Too long." Kurt said, the noise muffled by Dave's body. Dave just chuckled.

"I could never wait too long for you." he said. Kurt tried his best not to let the tears that threatened to spill come, tried to keep them at bay, but it was a futile effort and he soon found the cloth beneath his face growing just a little damp from the few that had escaped him.

He pulled his head back and smiled. Soft hazel eyes with streaks of green that shown like edges of a painting that Kurt had memorized time and time again stared back at him. Lips soon followed and pressed against his, the movement gentle and effortless, just the right amount of pressure and simple slide of dry lips against dry lips, and Kurt lost himself in the music and kiss. The hands on his back and shoulder pulled him ever closer and he pressed forward, feeling the echoed soft thrums of another heart against his chest.

Dave pulled back and looked at Kurt like he was the only thing he could see, a look Kurt had grown fond of over the years.

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt." he said. Kurt rested his forehead against Dave's and closed his eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, Dave."

_'Godspeed your love, to me'_


End file.
